The Most Ancient and Noble Art of Drabblebending
by NuitSansEtoiles
Summary: A collection of mostly Zutarian drabbles for Avatar: the Last Airbender.
1. Trials: 1 of 3

**Title:** Trials (1/3)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 150 each; 450 total  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, except plot.  
**Summary:** Zuko learns the importance of persistence.  
**A/N:** My first ever fic for the Avatar fandom. This is relatively light stuff and is a series of drabbles.

**

* * *

**

_i. and so it begins_

The first time he proposed to her, a tempestuous rainstorm was raging outside the safe confines of the isolated cave. He was confident as they watched each other across the flickering fire, the shadow of its flames dancing ominously against the rugged walls of the cave. "Marry me," he said, his eyes locked in her brilliant blue ones. Her heart swelled dangerously once she had overcome the initial shock, and she imagined how her life could change, bringing blissful happiness, undying love, and a multitude of small, laughing children. All too soon, however, she returned to reality and stared into his golden eyes, tense in anticipation but self-assured. The storm thundered and roared in her ears as she thought about the war, the Fire Nation, Toph, Sokka, and Aang. She hesitated, but once the answer was wrenched from her lips, her voice was firm.

"No."

He left without another word.

* * *

**A/N: **This was Part 1 of 3. Please review or click on the arrow for the next part! 


	2. Trials: 2 of 3

**Title:** Trials (2/3)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 150 each; 450 total  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, except plot.  
**Summary:** Zuko learns the importance of persistence.  
**A/N:** Second part of "Trials".

_

* * *

ii. the beginning of the end_

The second time he proposed to her, it was on the eve of battle. Armies had laid siege on the capital of the Fire Nation, preparing for the battle to end the war. He brought her to what was left of the fire-ravaged forest, looking thinner and more exhausted than ever before. Desperation darkened his eyes as he grasped her hand. "_Marry me_," he said, his voice shaking, anxious and _pleading_. Neither knew if the other would survive, but they understood that this could be their last chance, their last hope. Tears welled in her eyes as she brushed her fingers over his cheek, over the rough skin of his scar, but her tears remained unshed. They both had duties to perform, expectations to live up to, and a war to win. Her tone was apologetic, regretful.

"No."

He sent her one last tortured look before walking into the sunset.

* * *

**A/N:** This is part 2 of 3. Check out the next and last part, and be sure to review! 


	3. Trials: 3 of 3

**Title:** Trials (3/3)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 150 each; 450 total  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, except plot.  
**Summary:** Zuko learns the importance of persistence.  
**A/N:** Last part of "Trials".

_

* * *

iii. whispers and hope_

The third and final time he proposed, the sun shined brightly overhead amidst a clear blue sky. She was laughing melodiously and mirthfully at the antics of a small duckling in the pond, and he was watching her, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. At last, he reached for her hand and held it tenderly in his own, and when her gaze met his, her laughter died on her lips. She was stunned speechless, paralyzed and hypnotized by the intensity and passion of love written in the depths of his gold eyes. "Marry me, Katara," he whispered softly, fear and apprehension evident in his voice. Tears slid down her cheeks before she knew it, and she sobbed. Shocked and terrified, he whispered fervent apologies in her ear and wiped away the tears, but she only laughed. She had no more excuses left. Her voice shook.

"Yes."

_The End._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and check out later drabbles. 


	4. In Her Mind

**Title:** In Her Mind (1/1)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Not very happy.  
**Word Count:** 291  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own.  
**Summary:** Katara reflects on what could have been and what should have been.  
**A/N:** One word: Angsty. I usually don't like repetition, but I wanted to try to make my style a bit more versatile, but I'm not sure how well this works.

**

* * *

**

In Her Mind

In Katara's mind, they had never met. He had never gone on a hopeless and misguided quest to capture the Avatar and regain his honor. They had never crossed paths, and they had never interacted.

In her mind, he had never left an impression on her.

In her mind, they had never been imprisoned together in the crystal caves. She had never felt pity for him. She had never offered to heal his scar, and he had never betrayed her trust and had never taken Azula's side.

In her mind, she had never wished that Aang and Iroh had not burst in on them.

In her mind, he had never come back to her and her friends, asking for forgiveness and acceptance. She had never forgiven him, and he had not stayed to help them and to teach Aang Firebending.

In her mind, she had never stopped suspecting him of having ulterior motives and had felt nothing for him.

In her mind, they had never been alone together. They had never fought against each other. He had never tried to kiss her, and she had never let him.

In her mind, she had never enjoyed it.

In her mind, they had never spent much time together, getting to know each other. He had never told her he loved her in his awkward and nervous way, refusing to meet her eyes.

In her mind, she had never said it back.

In her mind, there had never been a war. They had never had to make sacrifices, and he had never agreed to go on a dangerous mission. He had never walked resolutely into the moonlit night, away from her, and she had never let him go.

In her mind, he had returned.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know. It keeps repeating, but I hope it was still acceptable. Please review and tell me what you think of this style. Of course, it won't be overused or it runs into risk of being very trite and boring. 


	5. Much Ado About Nothing

**Title:** Much Ado About Nothing (Except a Blanket)(1/1)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 571  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Summary:** Revenge is sweet.  
**A/N:** Somewhat of a twist on a cliche. Again, pretty lighthearted.

**

* * *

**

Much Ado About Nothing (Except a Blanket)

A bright ball of fire flew past Katara's ear, and she screamed as she dodged it.

"Sorry Katara!" said Aang with an apologetic grin.

She grumbled under her breath but said nothing, bending down to continue washing her clothes, soaking them in the river. Bursts of fire continued to erupt from the two young men practicing firebending nearby. Occasionally, her gaze would be drawn to the Prince of the Fire Nation, whose bare chest glistened with perspiration and exertion as he dueled with the Avatar. He moved with such strength and fluidity, evading and thwarting his opponent with great agility. He looked so concentrated, determined, and passionate as he fought, muscles pulsing and fire erupting from his hands and feet. It almost seemed that his golden eyes burned and brightened with intensity and…

Katara frowned, scrubbing vigorously and viciously at a small stain on her blue overcoat, focusing as much attention as she could to the task. She scrubbed until the fabric threatened to tear and her hands became raw. Nevertheless, her gaze continued to shift towards _him_, and her hands slowed in their work and her hold loosened, almost making her drop her outer robe in the river.

Suddenly, flames sprang up nearby. She spun around quickly to see what had caught on fire, and she released a shriek. It was _her_ pack!

"Those are my things!" she said in a panic, watching the flames engulf her meager possessions.

For a short moment that seemed to last forever, everyone was frozen. Katara stared at her burning pack with eyes wide open and her mind blank while anger rose like white-hot fire from the pit of her stomach. Aang cringed while Zuko looked worried. The latter was the first to move, grabbing the nearest blanket and trying to put out the fire by whacking the bag with the blanket. It took only seconds for the fire to spread onto the blanket.

"_What do you think you're doing_?" she screeched angrily, watching the fire spread and Zuko drop the blanket in haste. "That's _my _blanket!"

All of her things, destroyed!

"I'm sorry!" said Zuko hastily and awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands as he fumbled to put out the fire.

Finally, sense returned to Katara, and she bended water from the river unto her flaming pack and blanket. Steam hissed and smoke curled in the air, but the fire was out. However, she was too late; everything was destroyed. Her extra clothes were irreparably scorched and her blanket, now with a hole in the middle, was utterly useless.

She tried to count to ten to steady her uneven breaths, but her entire body trembled slightly in anger.

"What were you _thinking_?" she shouted to Zuko, who actually looked terrified. "Now we have to go to town so that I can buy new clothes. You know how much money we've got left? _Five copper pieces_! You're such an inconsiderate jerk! I've told you both millions of times not to practice at camp, but do you ever listen? ARGH!"

"I'm sorry!" he repeated. "If—If you want… you can borrow my blanket tonight…"

"I think I will!" she said, thrusting her nose in the air.

"Well, okay!" he said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And that night, Katara slept like a baby, wrapped in Zuko's warm blanket while Zuko himself shivered through the night, resisting the urge to crawl under the blanket with Katara.

_End_.

* * *

**A/N:** This was slightly longer than a typical drabble. Please review! 


	6. Magic Cloth

**Title:** Magic Cloth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 903  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar isn't mine.  
**Summary:** Katara's new purchase causes some controversy.  
**A/N:** The first prompt of Zutara Week on deviantArt.

* * *

Zutara Week – Monday 7/7/08

**Prompt 1: Denim**

"Magic Cloth"

The two lone copper pieces in Katara's pouch clinked melancholically with each step as she made her way through the crowded and cacophonic marketplace. The voices of the merchants beckoned her and tempted her to peruse their exotic and extraordinary merchandise. However, the thought of those two copper pieces weighed heavily upon her mind. Her friends needed new clothes, but what kind of cloth could she possibly afford with two measly copper pieces?

Suddenly, a voice rang out, clearly and loudly over the chatter of the townspeople and the bellows of the merchants. Turning to the source of the voice, Katara saw an old man surrounded by a large group of shoppers, holding up something blue.

"Come get your miracle cloth!" yelled the old man. "Come see this wonder from the far eastern islands of the Earth Kingdom! Behold its durability, its lightness, its comfort, its versatility! You can get an entire roll for only two copper pieces!"

The group of shoppers shouted excitedly, calling from all directions.

"I'll buy one!"

"One roll!"

"I want two rolls!"

"FIVE!"

Katara squeezed and maneuvered her way into the center of the circle. The old merchant smiled at her and handed her a small square sample of the strange cloth. Running her fingers over those smooth yet tightly woven stitches, Katara marveled at the craftsmanship. The cloth felt tough in her hands, yet surprisingly light, just as the old merchant had advertised. She reached into her pouch, and after a moment of hesitation, withdrew the two copper pieces.

"I'll buy one roll," she told the merchant, giving him the last of her money.

The old man handed her a long and thick roll of the cloth, and tucking it under her arm, Katara returned to camp. However, her friends' reactions to her purchase came quite unexpected.

Aang inspected it curiously, turning the cloth over and over, brows furrowed.

"Are you sure that this stuff is wearable?" he asked rather timidly, as he held it out for Katara again.

She felt her pulse quicken as she snatched the roll from his hands. "Of course it is," she snapped, her eyes daring him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just… it's kind of… stiff," said Aang, slowly backing away.

Angry, she turned toward her brother. "Tell him that this is perfectly wearable," ordered Katara.

"I think you were tricked," said Sokka. "There's no such thing as a 'magic cloth'."

"It's not magic!" said Katara exasperatedly. "I never said it was magic!" She released a cry in frustration. "What do you two understand anyway? Toph…"

"Don't ask me, Sweetness," interjected the blind girl. "I don't want to be involved, and I most definitely don't care about some useless piece of stupid cloth."

Katara glanced uncertainly at the last member of their small group, but Zuko was suddenly very busy with tea and seemed to be purposefully oblivious to the conversation.

"You know," said Sokka through a mouthful of cake, "you're supposed to be the responsible one. That's why we let you manage the money, but then, you go and pull something like this."

"FINE!" she screamed, seething. "I'll show you how this 'magic' cloth can be worn! You just wait!"

With those last words, Katara stormed past them in a huff, slamming the door to her room.

For the next week, Katara worked tirelessly to prove them wrong, to show that the cloth could be made into wearable clothes and to alleviate her guilt about having spent their last two copper pieces on something that could very well be useless. Rising at dawn every day, she measured, cut and sewed until her fingers cramped and she nearly became permanently cross-eyed. Until at last, one blissful evening on the sixth day, she had completed her project. With a tired smirk full of pride and satisfaction, she put on her new pants and marched outside to her friends, who were laughing and telling stories by the fire.

"I told you the cloth wasn't useless!" she shouted suddenly, startling the group.

She spun around in her new pants for everyone to see. She had been right; they were comfortable and most certainly wearable. The pants clung to her curves flatteringly, and she had perfect freedom of movement, which means that her bending was not inhibited in the least. She proudly demonstrated this ability with the confidence of a person with the assurance that she was indisputably, and, oh, _deliciously_, RIGHT.

Katara smirked, her gaze moving along the circle of shock and speechlessness. Only Toph was not looking at her, but the younger girl was turned toward Zuko's general direction, and she wore a smirk that mirrored Katara's own. Katara watched Zuko curiously. Was he blushing or was it merely the fire playing tricks on her eyes? Abruptly and most incomprehensibly, she felt self-conscious of herself and her form-fitting new pants. She flushed in agitation.

"I think you'd better change back to your old clothes, Sweetness," said Toph, now positively grinning. "I don't want my feet getting numb because of all the vibrations from Sparky over here."

Zuko looked at Toph, his jaw dropped and his face now unmistakably crimson, an expression of humiliation and disbelief written across his face. Katara flushed to the roots of her hair and quickly ran to her room to change. Her heart pounded brutally against her ribcage, though she didn't know or perhaps she didn't dare fathom why.

_End._

**A/N:** Please review!

* * *


	7. Rain

**Title:** Rain  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 1,545  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar isn't mine.  
**Summary:** Katara learns to trust a former enemy.  
**A/N:** The second prompt of Zutara Week on deviantArt.

* * *

Zutara Week – Tuesday 7/8/08

**Prompt #2: Electrifying**

"Rain"

Katara felt a shiver slide down her spine and the hairs at her nape stand erect. Nevertheless, she obstinately kept her gaze locked on the countless trees before her, surrounding her, _trapping_ her. No, she would not look behind her. It was enough to feel the way his eyes were boring holes into the back of her skull. She did not need a visual confirmation of the fact. Katara bit down hard on her bottom lip as she bent down to retrieve another piece of dry wood in lightning speed. Her fingers tightened on the bundle of twigs cradled in the crook of her arm until her knuckles whitened and the rugged bark dug painfully into her palm. _Ignore him_, she told herself almost desperately.

In spite of herself and her words, she could not suppress the temptation. Before she knew it, her eyes had already darted unwittingly toward the figure in red walking calmly behind her, also gathering firewood. He did not break his gaze. Katara quickly turned back to face the front, instantly regretting her glance. Her heart raced inexplicably, and with this realization, she began to feel her cheeks burning. What did he want? Why did she feel so uncomfortable and… _vulnerable_ under his gaze? No, she did not and _could_ not let herself trust him. Hoping her hair—now frustratingly frizzy and twice its normal size in this unbearable humidity—would conceal her discomfort and embarrassment, she marched resolutely forward.

They had not said a word to each other during this entire excursion, and Katara had no intention of breaking this awkward yet welcome silence. Quite frankly, she did not dare to trust herself and what she might say, should she open her mouth.

As if the heavens were spiting her and her fears, Katara would soon realize that avoiding Zuko was not an option today. She should have known from the beginning in the way Aang had insisted that they go to gather wood in the forest together. In any case, the gods were surely scheming against her on that fateful day.

Heavy black clouds seemed to form an impenetrable ceiling above her, and she felt suddenly suffocated as she looked up. She could feel the electricity crackling tensely in the humid air, and the charged atmosphere seemed to force her to be even more on edge. The tension was palpable in this calm before the storm, exacerbated by the uneasiness between her and Zuko. Rain was coming any second now, and amidst all her uncertainty, it was clear that she would rather not be caught in a thunderstorm in the middle of a forest.

Scanning her surroundings, she released a sigh of relief as she spotted a cave on the other side of the river that cut through those endless trees. Once at the banks of the river, she saw that there was a cliff that dropped into those rushing waters tipped with white foam. A shaky bridge was the only way across. Although the gorge was not particularly deep and was relatively narrow, the jagged rocks below warned that a fall could very well be fatal. Tentatively, Katara stepped onto the bridge, and slowly, she made her way across. Once on the other side, she chanced a glance at Zuko. He had followed closely behind and had crossed the bridge with ease, she remarked a little jealously.

Without warning, a fat drop of water fell on her cheek as she watched the former prince of the Fire Nation. Raising her gaze to the skies, she brushed the drop away, only to receive another one. Another fell, then another. It had already begun to rain, and she had not moved yet. Suddenly, a blinding flash illuminated the monochromatic world, and Katara heard a slow cracking sound mingled with the roar of thunder. As if in slow motion, she saw the enormous tree nearby begin to fall, rushing to meet her, to crush her! But she was rooted to the spot, paralyzed by terror.

Then, she was violently shoved aside, and losing her balance, she fell on her side, watching in horror as the tree, its trunk ripped near the base where the lightning had struck, smashed down with a sickening thud. Leaves were flying in all directions. The rain was now falling in earnest. The bridge had been crushed by the tree, and the splinters of its rotting wood beat against the jagged rocks beneath and were carried away by the unyielding current of the river.

At the sight of Zuko sprawled on the ground by the fallen tree, Katara involuntarily released a shriek, and she pulled herself up quickly, rushing to his side.

"Are you all right?" she asked nearly frantically, wiping away wet tendrils of her hair that had clung to her face.

Was his foot caught under the tree?

"I think so," said Zuko as he attempted to pull himself off the ground. Midway in his efforts, however, he groaned in pain, grabbing his left ankle.

"What's wrong?" asked Katara quite obviously concerned. She did not even realize that compassion had already enveloped her heart.

She knelt by his side and examined the ankle.

"I think—I think it's only sprained," she said, surprised by the relief in her voice. "There's a cave a few steps away. Come on. I'll help you up."

Draping his arm over her shoulders, she helped him stand, and slowly, they made their way toward the cave. In the meanwhile, the rain continued to beat down mercilessly upon them, and the wind sent stinging rain into their eyes. They had not gone a few steps when lightning decided to strike again. Before Katara had even registered what had occurred, Zuko had let go of her, standing on his own through a grimace of pain. The lightning seemed to enter through his fingertips, and with a fluid motion of his other arm, it was shot, crackling angrily, through the fingertips of his other hand and disappeared behind black clouds.

Zuko's lips widened slightly in a small smile, and it was only then that Katara realized that her mouth was open. She clamped it shut quickly, but Zuko was not paying attention. Just as he was about to collapse, she quickly caught him around the torso. For a moment, she felt intoxicated by his scent and the hard leanness of his body pressed tightly against her. She soon recovered her senses, however, and draping his arm over her shoulders once again, they proceeded to the cave. Sanctuary.

Once inside, Katara immediately bended the water from her waterskin and began to heal his ankle.

"So…" she began tentatively, "where did you learn to redirect lightning?"

"My uncle," he said simply, his voice soft.

She saw the pain in his golden eyes and decided that now was not the time to pursue this subject further. She nodded in understanding and with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. _Everything will be okay_.

For what seemed like an eternity, their gazes were locked. Neither teenager dared to move in fear of breaking this rare and sacred connection. Katara knew that this moment was important, but it was indescribable. She simply felt at peace, like she had come to terms with him. Everything else in the world seemed to have fallen away, and they were the only two left in existence. Time seemed to have come to a screeching halt. She felt that it was crucial not to break this connection because they had reached an understanding, an acceptance.

Then, the moment was shattered as both became conscious of the level of intimacy of their exchange. They tore their gazes from each other, but they both knew that what had transpired had changed something between them. Katara returned to healing his ankle, concentrated solely on this single task. Zuko's mind seemed to wander, and his expression was one of profound sadness. However, as the minutes ticked by to the rhythm of the rain, his gaze gradually, almost unconsciously, returned to Katara. But this time, she was calm and was not in the least disconcerted.

Yet, her stomach was doing somersaults.

They decided to return to the air temple when the storm had ceased. The fallen tree served as a makeshift bridge to cross the river. As the clouds began to clear, the sun shed light and color all around them, and the faintest trace of a rainbow appeared in the vibrant blue sky. When Katara was crossing the river, her foot slid, but a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist to steady her. Her stomach again did somersaults as she thanked him with a blush mirrored on his cheeks.

As they walked back to the Western Air Temple in a comfortable silence, Katara realized that she had forgiven him without even being conscious of it. She recognized that trust was blossoming between them, and she felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. The future looked bright and promising. Aang would defeat the Fire Lord and the world will finally be at peace after a century.

She would have to remember to thank Aang for his persistence and the gods for the rain.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


	8. Smirk

**Title:** Smirk  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 708  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar isn't mine.  
**Summary:** Zuko and Katara's relationship is a constant battle for dominance. Who will emerge on top?  
**A/N:** The third prompt of Zutara Week on deviantArt.

* * *

Zutara Week – Wednesday 7/9/08

**Prompt #3: Smug**

"Smirk"

There it was again: a mocking quirk of her lips, an amused glance through hooded lids. She basked in her triumph. She was smirking at him again, belittling him, making him feel beneath her, worthless. Even Azula had never made him feel so utterly useless and insignificant as she did every single day.

He glared at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling brightly in delight as she watched him push himself off the ground a little shakily. His muscles were sore, and his skin was tainted blue and violet with bruises.

"I let you win," he said resentfully.

His words lacked any conviction even to his own ears. Katara laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said, her _smirk_ broadening. "Maybe you'll believe it one day."

He remained silent. After all, he had just lost another one of their sparring matches. They were not practicing their bending, and these matches were certainly never planned. They always began with an argument, usually over the smallest and most insignificant things. For example, today's fight had been over the amount of salt that should be put into their evening soup. Katara had preferred a stronger flavor while Zuko had insisted that a little subtlety was best. It had escalated from there.

Zuko was not an idiot. He knew that Katara remained forever suspicious of him and his every move, and she could not accept him into their group. He knew she enjoyed nitpicking him and found pleasure in mocking any shortcoming she could uncover. She was being vindictive and unforgiving. He should be angry; he should hate her. But he didn't. Perhaps he felt that he deserved it all.

She scoffed, watching him smugly, the smirk ever-present.

"Next time," she said, "think twice when you're about to challenge me."

"You cheated," said Zuko. "You distracted me."

"A master bender is focused and cannot be distracted," she said matter-of-factly, though her eyebrow was raised in amusement. "Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are."

"I want a rematch," he stated firmly.

Now, her smirk was gone, replaced by a dark frown as she walked slowly towards him, like a predator stalking her prey. She stopped before him, her face only inches away from his.

"Look, you think you can just force yourself into our group, pretending to be all 'good' and 'reformed'," she said, her voice now low and menacing. "Let me tell you something, _Zuko_. I don't trust you, and I doubt I ever will. But for Aang's sake, I _tolerate_ you. But remember one thing. When you're here, you play by _my_ rules. You got that?"

Zuko did not answer, but he did not break their eye contact. Animosity seemed to crackle in the air until she finally tore her gaze away. Just when she was about to leave, Zuko grabbed her by her wrist, firmly but gently. He himself did not understand the impulse that made him reach over, but there he was, his hand now wrapped around her wrist. She looked at him quizzically.

"Is there something you want?" she asked, removing her wrist from his grasp.

Since Zuko had been here, he had been trying to find a weakness in Katara. While they were sparring, her defense was impenetrable, and her offense was strong. In their daily activities, Katara was cold and reserved; her armor was as hard as ever. There seemed to be no way to get through to her, to win her trust again.

She was smirking at him, seeing him vulnerable and uncertain, and it was frustrating. He wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

Before he knew it, he had leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. She resisted at first, but he soon felt her melting against him, and when he pulled away, his heart was pounding.

And his greatest triumph was seeing the small smile at her lips when they broke apart. It was a genuine smile, the first true smile she bestowed on him. Her eyes were shining, and Zuko realized that their dynamics had shifted. _She _was now the vulnerable and uncertain one.

The Infallible Katara had a weakness after all.

This time, Zuko smirked.

**End.**

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review!


End file.
